Say You Love Me
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: He knew women loved him. Derek Morgan was one of those men, who believe that every woman live to their feet... Apparently, there was one exception: Penelope Garcia.


Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Well, here's my posible new fic. I have some ideas, so hope your honest opinion on this.

My fic "Derek's Girl" is about to end, only four chapters remain to the end :)

Thanks and kisses!

* * *

Her eyes wandered around the bar, trying to find her friend. Where the hell was this man?

Penelope snorted impatiently, returning to take her shot of rum to her mouth. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back, while alcohol was coming down by her throat.

When she opened her eyes, there he was with his million dollar smile. His white shirt was so tight, that she wondered if such pressure was good for his blood circulation.

"Hey, baby girl"

Penelope looked at him with a raised eyebrow, visibly upset " I'm not your 'Baby Girl' "

He must be deaf, or simply being a very stubborn man. Instead of walking away, he sat down beside her, still grinning like an asshole.

"What's wrong? Are you having a bad day?"

She looked surprised, releasing a soft laugh of disbelief "Excuse me? Why do you think I'm having a bad day?"

He shrugged, before responding factly "You're being very nasty with me, sweetheart ... and you should not be. Today is your lucky night"

Penelope looked at him unblinking. How could a man be so smug? Did he think she was one of his little whores?

"Look, pretty face, I'm having a shitty day. This morning I got fired from my job. You want to know why?"

"If I have no choice ..." he muttered, taking a sip of her rum.

"What are you doing?" she cried, putting her glass out of his reach "I don't want your spittle into my drink"

The man laughed, shaking his head, "You want my spit elsewhere?" he whispered, moving closer to her.

Penelope grimaced "Hell no!"

"I can't remember your name ..."

"Obvious. 'Cause you don't know it"

"Touché" he said, raising his hands.

She looked back at the door, praying that her friend showed up soon. Her life was a mess right now, the last thing she needed was a snake charmer, whom apparently would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Since you don't tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine" Penelope heard him say, as her eyes rolled up in disbelief.

"I'm Derek Morgan, FBI agent"

She drawing a fake smile on her face, shaking his hand "Pen Garcia, lesbian witch"

His eyebrows rose as he looked her up and down, "Really? Are you lesbian?"

"YEAH" she shouted, approaching his face

"Oh, no" Derek said, laughing, "You just want to get rid of me"

"Wow, you're smart," she said sarcastically, before asking the waiter to refill her shot "Vodka, please. Strong Vodka"

He smiled crookedly, patting her knee. Penelope pushed his hand away, shooting him a warning look. He laughed softly, before speaking again.

"What is the difference between an enchantress and a witch?"

"Go ahead, buddy. Enlighten me"

"Five years of marriage"

She looked at him stunned, before shaking her head.

"Come on, laugh. This is my best joke"

"And is as bad as hell. If a woman laughs at that, she must be such a horny woman"

"Do I have to tickle you?" Derek asked, arching an eyebrow "I'm very good at it"

"Derek? NOT FOR THE WORLD I'll fuck you. I know men like you. You'll not have problems in finding a sexy baby doll to sleep with. So put your ass out of this seat and move it on the dance floor, stud "

A voice intruded on their conversation, while Derek and Penelope were silent.

"Pen, sorry I'm late but ..."

Derek looked up and gasped, looking at his friend "Reid?"

Spencer looked at him surprised "Morgan? Do you know my friend?"

Derek sank in his seat smirking, putting his hands on his nape, "Well, she and I have unexpectedly bonded"

"Oh, please" she whispered, rising from her seat, "Sweetie, be right back. I'll call Cindy"

"Don't delay, beautiful. Can't leave me alone for long..."

"I was not talking to you, moron" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, you've hurt me death" Derek said dramatically, placing his hand on his heart, "Can you live with your guilt?"

Penelope did not answer, just went toward the door quickly, while Derek watched the movement of her hips in male appreciation.

"How can she got an ass like that, and going out with smarties like you?"

Spencer nailed his elbows on the table, staring at his friend "Derek, your words offend me"

"Why? I only said that you are a smart guy .."

"Yeah, sure"

Derek crossed his arms, grinning "You got her number?"

"Oh, no, forget it. I'll not give you her number"

"Why? Come on, man"

"No way I'm going to help you get her in your bed. Pen is free to decide"

He rested his chin on his hand, looking at Spencer with puppy dog eyes. "She doesn't want nothing from me"

Spencer shrugged, smiling crookedly "This proves two things. First, Penelope is a very clever woman. Second, you can not have every woman that you want ""

"We'll see ..." Derek muttered, more to himself than to his friend.

However, Spencer listened to him. "Be careful, my friend. Who played with fire always burns"


End file.
